


Dateless Losers

by kiefercarlos



Series: Many a Wizard One-Shot [15]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Best Friends, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:AU(No Magic) - Harry and Ron have gone for a drink and they discuss their lack of relationships.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley
Series: Many a Wizard One-Shot [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/833697
Kudos: 3





	Dateless Losers

"Want another pint?" Ron asked as he stood up and grabbed the empty glasses. Harry glanced at his watch and then nodded. "Sure why not. It's not like I'm a rush to head home to anything." He comments and Ron laughs in agreement and heads to the bar.

Harry leans his head on his hand and glances around the pub. It had started to fill up since he and Ron had entered nearly 2 hours ago. "Here we go. Another pint and a shot." Ron says returning to the table with his hands full of glasses. They each pick up the shots and tap them together.

"Here's to another night of being dateless losers." Ron toasts and they tap the glasses and they throw the shots back, before they cradle their third pint.

"You know you don't actually have to be dateless." Harry pointed out, "if you'd just ask Hermione out, she'd say yes to you in an instant." He says and Ron just takes a swig from him drink to avoid answering. "She's been dating Victor on and off for 2 years because you won't man up and ask her." Harry continued and Ron just grimaced at the mention of the tall Bulgarian.

"Don't look like that. She turned to Victor because you wimped out of asking her and decided that she deserved some attention from somewhere." Harry argued back but Ron just kept tight lipped. They had this conversation constantly and yet Ron still refused to act on his feelings for their friend.

Ron was quick to move their conversation on. "So what's your excuse?" He asked and Harry looked over to him questioningly. "If I'm a dateless loser because I'm pining after Hermione. Then you've got the whole world of guys to pick from. What's your excuse?" Ron argues and Harry just takes a big swig of his pint.

"Guys just aren't interested, I'm like the radioactive roach in the room." Harry admits and Ron looks at him sadly. "Now, that's got to be a lie, you're a catch Harry. Anyone with eyes can see that." He admitted and Harry raised a brow quizzically at him. "Well Ron, I'm flattered. I never knew you felt that way." He said with a put on voice and his best friend kicked him under the table. The two smiling at each other.

"Shut up. I'm just saying, that if I wasn't obsessed with Hermione or completely straight, I wouldn't turn you down." Ron admitted and Harry just smirked at him. "Thanks, that's surprisingly encouraging." Harry says and the two sit there in silence and continue drinking in silence.

"Look what if I make a deal." Ron says as they shrug their coats on and head for the door. "What sort of deal?" Harry asks eyeing his best friend as they huddle against the walls for shelter against the downpour.

"Next time Hermione and Viktor break up I'll ask her out. For real." Ron says and they cross the road and Harry turns to him. "And what's my end?" He asks nervously, he's not sure who Ron has in mind, but he's not feeling excited about it.

"When I ask Hermione out, you've got to ask out that hot blonde in the office you always talk about." Ron says and Harry staggers. Did he just hear Ron right? "The hot blonde? You've never met anyone from my office?" He asks nervously and Ron just looks at him, brow raised. "I've seen the office party photos. There's a hot blonde who's in nearly every photo with you." Ron admits and Harry comes to a stop outside their apartment building. He had no idea if Ron was right, but that was a thought he would have to check out.

"How do you know if he'd even be interested?" Harry asked as they took the stairs up. Ron just looked at him surprised. "Harry, mate, I've seen those photos. If he's saying he's straight he's lying and he most definitely wants to get into your pants." Ron admits as they unlock their door and slip inside.

"So that's my end of the deal?" Harry asks and Ron nods his head. "When Hermione's single next, I'm asking her out, once and for all and in return you get to bed the hot blonde." Ron admits and heads for his room, throwing a goodnight over his shoulder, leaving Harry to stand there for a minute before he scurries off to his room and pulls up the last set of office photos.

"Well damn." He mutters when he sees that, yes, 'the hot blonde' was in every photo with Harry. Maybe he might not have to spend his nights as alone as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated


End file.
